Candy Cane Santa
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Bella y Edward son amigos... o algo así. Ella sabe que él es el Santa del centro comercial. Él piensa que ella no lo sabe. Una pequeña historia de navidad sobre encontrar a la persona "indicada" sin siquiera darse cuenta. OS.


Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de CullensTwiMistress, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Candy Cane Santa**

 **By:** CullensTwiMistress

 **Traducción:** Diana Elizabeth

 **Betas:** Yanina Barboza/Sarai GN

* * *

 **Candy Cane Santa**

—No quiero hacer esto.

—Sí, sí quieres.

—No, no quiero.

—Eh… sí, sí quieres, B. Además, si no tomas esta oportunidad, nunca lo vas a saber.

—Ni siquiera estoy completamente segura que sea él, Rose. —La miro, alzando la barbilla desafiante.

—Sé con certeza que es él. Ahora, ve por ello, tigre. —Se ríe y alza una ceja desafiante.

—Te odio.

—No, no lo haces. Ahora ve a darle a Santa un agradable striptease, y tal vez él te dé su _duro_ bastón de caramelo más tarde.

Resoplo, dejando salir el aire lentamente mientras camino los ocho metros de distancia para tomar mi lugar en la fila para ver al "Gran hombre".

Puedo hacer esto…

Es solo _él_ …

Lo _conozco_ …

Lo _conozco_ desde siempre…

Somos amigos… o algo parecido.

Pasamos el rato con la misma gente. Todos crecimos juntos y ahora vivimos, estudiamos y trabajamos en Seattle. Y por pasar el rato, me refiero a que me junto con su hermana Rose y su hermano Jasper, quien está saliendo con mi hermana pequeña Alice. Todo es raro e interconectado y… raro. Afortunadamente, Emmett, el-pronto-a-ser-marido de Rose, no está emparentado con ninguno de nosotros.

Y según Rose, necesito darme prisa y tomar una decisión.

Verás, tengo esta pequeña… cosa por Edward Cullen desde que éramos muy jóvenes. Ellos eran nuestros vecinos, así que el comienzo del amor entre Alice y Jasper se desarrolló cuando apenas eran un poco mayores que recién nacidos. Demonios, apenas y habían nacido con un día de diferencia.

Recuerdo esos días. Edward, Rose y yo seríamos trasladados con la misma niñera mientras nuestras madres se hacían amigas. Edward es algunos años mayor que Rose y yo. Solía burlarse y molestarnos. Todo era diversión, y cuando estábamos en la escuela, tenía un gran enamoramiento, pero él era mayor y estaba saliendo con una porrista. Así que, seguí e hice como si nada.

Pero ahora, los dos estamos solteros, y en nuestros veintes.

Estoy siendo muy tonta, él le dijo a Rose que no debía decirle a nadie que estaba siendo voluntario como el Santa del centro comercial. No quería arruinar su reputación, ¿sabes?

Pero ella me dijo, y en cierto modo de verdad quiero sentarme en su regazo.

Aunque no iba a llorar, a diferencia de ese niño que está sentado ahora. Mierda, espero que ninguno de ellos se orine encima de Santa. Eso sería asqueroso.

Mirando alrededor, era en cierto modo la única rara aquí. Maldición, ¿por qué no pude traer a un niño conmigo, al menos?

Esto es raro.

¿Qué quiero para Navidad?

¿Qué tal la polla de Santa?

Eso sería agradable… y obsceno. Nunca había visto la de Edward, pero es alto y tiene pies grandes, apuesto a que está dotado. Y si no lo está, no puedes ser así de caliente y tener un micro pene. Eso estaría mal.

¿Cierto?

Jesús, ¿qué está mal conmigo?

Avergonzada, paso una mano por mi cabello y sacudo el pensamiento de la polla de Edward fuera de mi cabeza. En serio, esto es loco.

Me había convertido en una de esas chicas psicópatas acosadoras.

Él nunca saldría conmigo ahora.

Oh, a la mierda esta mierda, me voy de aquí.

—¿Señorita? —El pequeño duende que está parado junto al bastón de caramelo gigante de cartón en la entrada, hace un gesto hacia mí.

De acuerdo, no es un duende, es un elfo. Como sea, es espeluznante como la mierda, y... no…

—No puedo hacer esto —murmuro, y busco una salida estratégica.

—Está bien, Santa es bueno, señorita.

¿Está jodiéndome?

Ceñuda, sacudo la cabeza, queriendo explicar que no estoy asustada de Santa. Ésta no era alguna clase de terapia.

Pero, carajo, eso es bueno…

Aclarando la garganta, comienzo a aparentar.

—Lo sé, puedo hacer esto. El terapista dijo que debería enfrentar mis miedos. —Sonrío y trato de parecer menos psicótica de lo que probablemente parezco, debido a los nervios y las mentiras… y el hecho de que estoy loca.

Arrastrando los pies avanzo, espero hasta que el niño delante de mí termina y ha agarrado el libro para colorear y su bastón de caramelo, y cuando está fuera del regazo de Santa, finalmente camino por la alfombra roja reservada únicamente para Santa.

Profundos ojos grises encuentran los míos. Largas pestañas y cejas pobladas brillan con júbilo mientras su tupida barba y bigote cubren sus labios elevados en una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Santa, sé amable con ella —dice el duende y… muero—. Está en terapia —escucho que susurra, mientras me empuja un poco hacia delante.

Puedo sentir mi cara encenderse, y lo juro, quiero que la tierra me trague completa.

¿Qué-por-toda-la-santa-mierda?

Mirando a todo el mundo excepto a él, trago el nudo en mi garganta y despacio tomo asiento en su regazo.

—Esto es raro —murmuro, aún incapaz de mirarlo.

—No tienes que estar asustada, pequeña. No voy a lastimarte. —La voz de Edward es baja, y eso hace a mis partes íntimas estremecerse.

Esto no es gracioso.

—Sí, no, yo no… —trato de decir, pero entonces él pone su mano sobre mi rodilla dando un ligero apretón, del tipo que un abuelo haría. No es sexual en lo absoluto... de verdad no lo es... solo que esos cosquilleos parecen pensar que sí lo es, y me remuevo sobre su regazo—. Lo… lo siento, Santa.

—¿Qué tal si me dices lo que quieres para Navidad, pequeña? —Su pulgar roza la parte interna de mi rodilla. Y mis ojos encuentran los suyos.

Santa mierda...

Oscuros, muy oscuros…

El hormigueo…

Mi corazón se acelera y me retuerzo otra vez, solo que esta vez siento algo… duro… definitivamente no pequeño… no es un bastón de caramelo, pero está pinchando mi trasero ligeramente.

Diablos, la panza de Santa se está interponiendo en el camino del bastón.

Soy una pervertida.

Tomando una respiración profunda, con mis ojos encontrando los de él, confieso.

—Quiero encontrar el verdadero amor, Santa. ¿Crees que pueda conseguir eso? Quiero que alguien me ame.

Es cursi, pero él obviamente puede saber que soy yo. Y tengo el presentimiento que sabe que su hermana no puede guardar un secreto.

No puede ser malditamente ingenuo.

Sabe que no tengo miedo de Santa.

Esto es muy malo. Él va a odiarme.

Me retuerzo otra vez y la otra mano de Edward se tensa en mi cadera cuando me rozo contra su dureza… nuevamente.

Tal vez no me odie, obviamente a algunas partes de él le gusta cuando estoy toda sinuosa.

—No estoy seguro de que Santa pueda darte eso, pequeña, pero va a tratar lo mejor que pueda. —Sonríe y lame sus labios.

Dios, no puedo _no_ mirarlos incluso con la barba falsa alrededor de ellos.

Asintiendo, sonrío tímidamente.

—Gracias.

El duende me da un libro para colorear y un bastón de caramelo, mientras me enderezo.

—¿Eso no fue tan malo, cierto? Santa no muerde.

Oh, Dios, espero que lo haga.

…

Estamos en el departamento de Rosalie arreglando el lugar para su fiesta anual de Navidad.

—Eso salió bien —dice mientras cuelga una guirnalda sobre la chimenea.

—Cállate. Estoy tan avergonzada. —No le digo acerca del duro bastón de caramelo presionando mi cadera. Ella es su hermana y eso está mal.

—Oh, no lo estés. Vi su cara, créeme, él no estaba molesto de tenerte sentada en su regazo.

—Eso fue estúpido. El elfo pensó que yo era alguna clase de lunática que estaba asustada de Santa.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Y qué? ¿Y qué? Y le dijo a Edward.

—¿Y?

—Y ahora Edward va a pensar que soy alguna chiflada que le teme a Santa y que le da erecciones mientras está en el trabajo —resoplo y quiero meter mi pie en mi boca tan pronto como dije las palabras en voz alta.

Mierda.

Jodida mierda.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—¿Le diste una erección? —Rose ríe.

—Era un bastón de caramelo. —Un gran, duro, caliente bastón…

Mis muslos se tensan con el recuerdo.

—Uh-huh, y qué asco por cierto. —Sacude su cabeza y vuelve de nuevo a decorar, mientras yo mezclo la gelatina con el vodka para hacer shots.

—¿Cuándo llega tu hermano a casa? Tú sabes, para que pueda irme.

Ellos están viviendo actualmente juntos, porque así fue como Rose conoció a Emmett. Emmett era el compañero de cuarto de Edward en la universidad y decidieron compartir apartamento cuando se graduaron unos años antes.

Cuando Rose y yo iniciamos la universidad, ella empezó a salir con él y había estado viviendo con él y Edward por cerca de un año.

Yo vivo con Alice y Jasper, bueno, no, ellos viven conmigo en lo que solía ser la habitación de Rose.

Es raro. Sí, lo sé.

No me puedo deshacer de ninguno de ellos, y el hecho de que Edward y yo siempre seamos los últimos, es una bendición y una maldición.

Una maldición porque usualmente ambos estamos saliendo con otros. Y una bendición porque de vez en cuando solo somos nosotros y las cosas son agradables, normales y familiares.

Sentarme en su regazo esta tarde fue sin embargo una primera vez. Nunca había hecho eso antes.

Diablos, quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

—No te vas a ir, Bella. Todo va a estar bien. Estoy segura que él pensó que le estabas tomando el pelo de todas maneras.

Le tomaría el pelo, por supuesto.

—Sí, supongo. Me pregunto qué tan ebria me puedo poner antes de que llegue aquí.

—No te vas a poner ebria, es la primera vez desde hace nunca que los dos están solteros, y maldición, estoy cansada de verte mirarlo, y verlo a él mirándote.

Todo mi cuerpo hace un giro de 180 grados al escuchar eso.

—¿Viéndolo a él mirarme? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Por el amor de Dios, mujer. ¿Estás ciega? —Sacude su cabeza y se une a mí en la cocina—. Él tiene algo por ti desde nuestro tercer año de secundaria, cuando regresó a casa de la universidad y tenías tetas. —Me dio una mirada mordaz, pero sacudí mi cabeza negativamente—. Él piensa que es demasiado astuto —añade—. Los dos necesitan dejar de danzar alrededor del otro, B. La tensión sexual pone cachondo a Emmett y eso está muy mal.

Me rio porque bueno, quién no lo haría, pero es vergonzoso que ésta sea mi vida.

—Bien, pero…

—Sin peros —me corta—. Date prisa y toma una decisión, ¿recuerdas?

Asiento.

—Claro, claro. Tengo un plan.

…

Corto vestido de terciopelo rojo con blanco, de corte suave y esponjoso, _listo_.

Zapatillas rojas, _listo_.

Cabello recogido en una cola de caballo con un listón rojo, _listo_.

Maquillaje sutil y profundos labios rojos, _listo_.

Combinación de ropa interior roja que nadie jamás verá pero que me hace sentir de maravilla, _listo_.

Es una fiesta de disfraces, y se supone que debemos ir disfrazados. Sé de buena fuente que Edward irá como Santa, sin barba, bigote, relleno de almohada o peluca blanca. Santa caliente. Rawrr.

Después de su turno, mandó a lavar su traje de Santa y Rose me llamó cuando él estaba en la ducha diciéndome todos los pasos a seguir.

Y estoy yendo.

Él no sabrá qué lo golpeó.

 _ **...**_

—Santa mierda, Bellabee, te ves caliente —ruge Emmett mientras abre la puerta para saludarme.

—Sí, gracias —murmuro, y le extiendo mi abrigo—. ¿Dónde está Rose?

—Hablando con tu hermana, justo… —dice apuntando a través de la sala de estar— ahí.

—Gracias, grandote. —Asintiendo, miro alrededor del apartamento y hago mi camino a través de la sala de estar. Está abarrotado de gente. Algunos no los conozco pero a la mayoría sí.

Me mezclo un poco, hablo con algunos compañeros de trabajo de Rose y discretamente trato de mantenerme fuera del ojo de Edward.

—Él no está aquí —susurra Rose en mi oído, mientras que encuentro a Alice.

—¿Quién?

Ella arquea una ceja y frunce los labios.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, ¿dónde está?

—Tuvo que correr a la tienda por más cerveza.

 _Grrrrr…_

—Está bien.

—Todo va a estar bien, Bella. Relájate. Ten, toma un trago. —Me ofrece un shot de gelatina que prácticamente inhalo—. ¿Mejor?

Asiento, sintiendo el calor bajar por mi garganta.

—Mucho.

—Te ves caliente, por cierto. Estoy segura que su bastón de caramelo se dará cuenta.

—Cállate, Rose.

Se ríe y toma un trago.

—Me amas.

—No estoy segura acerca de eso. —Así como las palabras dejan mi boca, escucho su voz haciendo eco desde la entrada.

Entonces todo sucede muy rápido.

Es como si toda la multitud se abriese a la mitad en la habitación, todo el camino hasta mí. No hay nadie interponiéndose entre nosotros, y él me ve en toda mi gloria de la Señora Claus.

Me trago mis nervios y comienzo a juguetear con mis manos mientras se acerca a mí.

—¡Vaya, Bella! Te ves increíble. —Su sexy sonrisa en todo su esplendor me deja indefensa.

—Tú haces a Santa verse bien, Edward. —No tengo idea de dónde viene esta voz.

Tal vez es mi vagina haciendo la conversación. Esa puta me mete en muchos problemas.

—Ni siquiera la mitad de bien que tú —dice mientras da un paso más cerca de mí, mientras toda la gente alrededor de nosotros, ajenos a nuestro intercambio, vuelven a hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo.

Se siente como si estuviera en una comedia romántica.

O tal vez estoy soñando.

Tal vez el duende de más temprano le había hecho algo a mi bastón de caramelo. Ese bastardo.

—Gracias —respondo mordiendo mi labio por el nerviosismo. Y aparentemente esto es sexy ya que Edward fija su mirada en mis labios y lame los suyos en un tipo "lo que pienso tal vez es sexy".

Sus ojos oscuros —como los tenía en el centro comercial— y resisto mirar su entrepierna, durante dos segundos antes de que mis ojos se dirijan hacia abajo por voluntad propia.

¿Qué? Hemos establecido que quiero darle una erección. No me juzguen.

Santo Dios, ayúdame…

Gimo y me trago el aliento, dándome cuenta que Edward está igual de nervioso que yo. Tiene una mano frotando su nuca y la otra colgando sin fuerzas a su lado, jugueteando con los dedos.

Largos, largos dedos…

Aclarando su garganta él pregunta:

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

—No, sí… ¿refresco? —Nada de alcohol, ese shot me había desinhibido, era suficiente por ahora.

—Volveré enseguida. —Sonríe y se voltea para irse.

Lo veo andar todo el camino.

Cuando vuelve con mi bebida y una cerveza para él, hablamos vagamente sobre nuestros amigos y de la boda de Rose y Emmett venidera para Año Nuevo. Es cómodo y familiar.

Los nervios de algunos minutos antes parecen haber desaparecido, ya que somos solo Edward y Bella de nuevo.

Él parece no tener ojos para nadie más, lo cual estoy muy agradecida porque necesito decirle cómo me siento y no solo menear mi culo contra su erección enfrente de una fila de niños en el centro comercial.

Eso fue caliente, pero estoy divagando…

La gente se detiene a hablar un poco con nosotros. En algún punto Jasper y Emmett tienen un juego de cerveza pong con Ben, Garret y Marcus. Invitan a Edward a unirse, pero él declina.

—¿Vienes conmigo? —me pregunta y toma mi mano en la suya.

El hormigueo de antes regresa con venganza, mi piel se siente como si estuviera en llamas, pero en un buen modo...

Asiento.

—Está bien.

Nerviosamente, él me conduce por la sala de estar a donde sé que es su habitación. He estado ahí. No para, tú sabes, hacer algo, pero he visto películas ahí en su enorme televisión con el increíble sistema de sonido. Edward es algo nerd y como que lo amo por eso.

La energía entre nosotros es palpable cuando gira el pomo de la puerta y enciende la luz.

—Pensé que quizás podríamos hablar. —Muerde la comisura de su labio y me invita dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y poniéndole el seguro en el proceso.

Tomando una respiración profunda, asiento.

—De acuerdo.

Nunca dejando ir mi mano, pasa su pulgar por encima del nudillo y aclara su garganta.

—Así que Rose te dijo, ¿eh?

Cierro mis ojos brevemente e inhalo profundo.

—¿Me dijo qué?

—Que yo… yo… como que tengo sentimientos por ti, Bella. —Su voz es apenas un susurro, pero sé lo que oí.

Esto no era lo que esperaba.

—No, ella no me dijo —susurro y miro hacia arriba para encontrar sus ojos.

Son tan cálidos y profundos, el color verde grisáceo con los pequeños reflejos dorados en ellos. El avellana es tan hermoso, lo que sea que es.

—Entonces esta tarde, lo que estabas haciendo, ¿era tuyo? —pregunta, enarcando una ceja y dándome esa maldita sonrisa que me vuelve toda cursi.

—Algo así. —Me encojo de hombros—. Ella ejerció presión, pero como que yo se lo pedí.

—¿No es una broma? —Su cara es seria y, mierda, esto no era lo que estaba esperando.

—Definitivamente no una broma. Quise decir cada palabra.

Él da otro paso, teniéndonos frente a frente.

—¿Puedo besarte?

Asiento, humedeciendo mis labios por instinto. Dios. Quiero que él me bese. Cada centímetro de mí, hasta que esté gritando de placer.

Llevando su mano hasta mi cuello, suavemente acaricia mi mejilla con su pulgar. Quiero ronronear como un gato, pero eso sería raro. Así que me relajo bajo su toque, cerrando mis ojos dejando la sensación consumirme.

Sus labios son suaves cuando presionan ligeramente los míos y, santa mierda, el hormigueo está en definitiva, súper modo alerta. Mi cuerpo entero se siente como si estuviera siendo besado desde adentro hasta la magnitud de este momento. Tendría que agradecer a Hedley por su jodidasombrosa letra.

No queriendo que esto termine nunca, lo beso de vuelta, dejando mis hormonas y mi completo deseo por él tomar el control. Nos hemos conocido toda nuestra vida, y lo que sea que hagamos no sería un error. Simplemente lo sé...

Abriendo mis labios, mordisqueo su labio inferior y gime en mi boca antes de sentir su lengua sin problemas contra la mía.

Es sutil, pero rápido como nuestros labios encuentran ese ritmo perfecto y nuestras cabezas se inclinan de la manera correcta, no es raro en absoluto. Besarlo es como respirar, y quiero que lo haga por siempre.

Su mano que se aferra a la mía se desliza fuera de mi alcance, solo para asentarse contra mi cadera mientras me empuja suavemente hasta que mi espalda choca contra la pared detrás de mí. Gimo ante la sensación de su muslo estableciéndose entre los míos, y aplicando un poco de presión suave donde más lo necesito, envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y disfruto de nuestros besos hasta que soy un desastre sin aliento.

Los dedos de Edward son suaves contra mi cuello y hombro, rozando pequeños patrones mientras me besa. Nunca me han besado así, con tanto amor. Es como si... él está amándome con sus labios y dedos, en mi piel.

Mis caderas se mueven por propia voluntad y se pierden en la lujuria por él, y me encuentro a mí misma restregándome abiertamente sobre su muslo, por la búsqueda de alivio para el dolor creciendo entre mis piernas. Si el bulto en sus pantalones sueltos de Santa es una indicación, yo diría que Santa Claus también está muy entusiasmado con esto.

Mi vestido, que es muy ceñido, se sube por mis muslos, y la mano y los dedos de Edward se envuelven alrededor de mi muslo externo e intento abrirme más. Lo quiero allí... como allí mismo... ahora mismo. Estoy tan increíblemente encendida y Dios, quiero que me toque.

Estoy a punto de decirlo cuando él se aleja de mis labios y mira hacia abajo a donde estamos por follar en seco contra la pared y dice:

—Por favor, dime que pare, porque no voy a parar, Bella. Yo… te deseo tanto en este momento —suplica, y, como si no estuviera ya bastante húmeda para él y los sonidos que hace, todos entrecortados mientras ruega por mí, santa mierda... es caliente.

—Nunca, te quiero, Edward. Te he querido por tanto tiempo y teniéndote aquí, ahora. Te he amado mi vida entera, ¿cómo no querría esto?

Él sonríe, esa magnífica, completa, llena de dientes, aniñada, hermosa sonrisa que solo he visto un par de veces, pero esta vez es para mí. Luego hace esto con los ojos como si estuviera desvistiéndome, y sé que él siente lo mismo.

—Déjame mostrarte cómo me siento por ti, Bella. —Se inclina hacia abajo antes de que pueda decir nada y me besa suavemente, y otra vez me pierdo en él.

Una de sus manos acuna mi sexo y sus dedos frotan sobre mis bragas y quiero suplicarle para que las quite, pero eso se siente malditamente bien, mientras su boca hace su camino por la columna de mi cuello, besando mi clavícula, haciéndome arquear hacia él.

—Dulce madre —murmuro incoherente, mientras él vuelve mi cuerpo un charco de baba. Si esto es cómo él me muestra que me ama, está a punto de amarme en una felicidad orgásmica—. Oh, mierda, no dejes de hacer eso... ahí.

Y mientras muerde mi pezón delicadamente por encima de la tela de mi vestido y sostén, me desmorono sosteniéndome de él, enterrando mi cara en la curva de su cuello.

Santa mierda…

—Eso fue increíble. —Sin respiración, esparzo besos por la garganta de Edward mientras mi acelerada respiración se calma un poco. Ese fue por mucho…—. El mejor orgasmo, siempre. —Mis palabras salen mal, entrecortadas, pero joder, él es realmente muy bueno.

Lo siento sonreír contra mi piel mientras remueve su mano de mi cubierto coño, y me toma en un cálido abrazo.

—Estoy feliz de escuchar eso, pero no he acabado contigo todavía.

Me contraigo ante el sonido de su voz, toda rasposa y deliciosa. Mis labios se niegan a dejarlo, aunque él se está presionando a sí mismo —todo él— contra mí, desabrocho el cinturón que está sobre su parte superior y no tan sutilmente froto su pene al mismo tiempo.

Gimiendo, Edward encuentra la cremallera de mi vestido y mantiene contacto visual conmigo mientras lentamente, tortuosamente, lo baja por mi espalda, acariciando mi piel a medida que avanza.

Escalofríos corren a través de mí cuando el aire frío golpea mi piel caliente, fresca por el reciente orgasmo y me dejo quitar el vestido, deslizándolo fuera cuando cae alrededor de mis pies.

Pateo mis tacones cuando Edward se quita la parte superior del traje pasándola por su cabeza.

Se lame los labios, sus ojos me capturan, me retuerzo y froto mis muslos juntos. La frescura del aire de la habitación hace que mi ropa interior de seda húmeda se sienta rara contra mi coño desnudo; no puedo esperar para quitármelos.

—Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabes? —dice Edward reverentemente, tomando mi mano y llevándome a su cama.

Su. Cama.

Donde nos hemos sentado y visto películas, pero no esta vez. No, esta vez estará tocándome y amándome.

 _Jesús…_

Empezamos a besarnos de nuevo y pronto me encuentro sobre mi espalda, con Edward sobre mí, acunado entre mis muslos, empujando y presionando deliciosamente en mí.

Él desabrocha la parte delantera de mi sujetador dejando mis pechos libres de la maldita cosa, y gimo cuando amasa mis copas C mientras murmura:

—Siempre he querido hacer esto.

Me río y corro mis dedos por su pelo, que a su vez lo hace gemir más porque mis pechos son como gelatina y se mueven alrededor de su cara.

—Estoy en el cielo justo aquí —gime y besa mi piel y pezones hasta que estoy jadeando y tirando de sus pantalones. Tienen que irse y él tiene que estar dentro de mí, ahora.

—Estos... necesitan... irse.

De rodillas ante mi orden, no pierde el tiempo y desliza fuera mi ropa interior, lamiéndose los labios y me hace sentir como si me quisiera más que el aire.

Lo cual sería ridículo porque se necesita el aire, ¿sabes?

 _Como sea..._

Los dos estamos desnudos y él es... bueno, no es un bastón de caramelo... Lamiendo mis labios, le pregunto:

—¿Es eso lo que me estaba pinchando antes, Santa?

 _Si se supone que soy la señora Claus..._

Riéndose, corre un dedo hacia arriba y abajo por mi coño empapado y responde:

—Tal vez.

Es juguetón, y realmente, no tengo ninguna graciosa o coqueta broma para responder porque tiene un par de dedos entrando y saliendo de mí y, santa...

—Joder, por favor, Edward.

Llego a él y froto mi pulgar sobre su hendidura, recopilo algunos rastros de la humedad que hay antes de darle unas cuantas felaciones. Está duro como el acero, pero suave como la seda. Me encanta. Me encanta todo lo relacionado con él. Cada músculo que se flexiona cuando se mueve y cada arruga en su cara cuando le doy placer.

Se apoya sobre su codo posicionándose al lado de mi cabeza y me da un beso, mientras que poco a poco se aproxima a mi apertura con su polla de tamaño considerable. Y cuando se empuja en mí, jadeo ante la sensación, sabiendo que nunca habrá nadie capaz de llenarme como él.

Es demasiado, una sobrecarga sensorial, mientras me muestra exactamente cómo se siente. Él me ama.

Con cada estocada, me ama.

Mientras me besa y con nuestros labios separados por apenas unos milímetros, mientras nos movemos y respiramos entre sí, me ama.

Con cada gruñido, cada beso, cada mordisco, me ama.

Cuando presiona el pulgar en pequeños círculos cerca de donde nos unimos y me hace correrme, me ama.

Cuando él encuentra su propia liberación, dice:

—Te amo mucho, Bella —gruñe, empujando más y más profundamente.

Sin aliento, lo sostengo contra mí, y acaricio su cabello hasta su nuca.

—¿Tienes una cita para la boda de Rose?

Besa mi clavícula y rueda sobre sí, llevándome con él, metiéndome en el hueco de su brazo.

—Estaba pensando en pedírtelo, pero luego le pediste a Santa un regalo de Navidad, no te podía defraudar.

Corriendo mi mano por su pecho, alrededor de sus pectorales y pezones, contesto:

—Santa ciertamente no me decepcionó, y definitivamente voy a ir a la boda contigo.

—Bien, porque Rose pateará mi trasero si no voy contigo.

Riendo, digo:

—Ella patearía mi trasero si llevara a alguien más.

Estamos en silencio durante un momento, simplemente relajándonos y no puedo dejar de sentir como un peso se ha levantado y todo está bien en el mundo.

—Yo te amo, ¿sabes? —declara Edward, rompiendo el silencio.

Lo miro a los ojos y dejo caer un beso en su mejilla.

—Lo sé, hiciste un trabajo muy bueno mostrándomelo, yo también te amo, siempre lo he hecho.

Con una sonrisa en la cara y un poco de música a todo volumen desde la otra habitación, nos las arreglamos para conciliar el sueño sabiendo que pase lo que pase, él es mi Santa, y yo su señora Claus.

Y con los bastones de caramelo y ciruelas de azúcar, estamos seguros de vivir felices para siempre.

Bueno, después de ir a la boda.

Pero estoy divagando...

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
